


Dream Girl

by SomePiece



Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: You have a crush on your beautiful neighbour, Kiku, but you somehow never found courage to ask her out. However, one night you found yourself next to her. And, curse, you forgot your bra.
Relationships: O-Kiku/Original Female Character(s), O-Kiku/You, O-kiku/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dream Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Cliche with Hazel 750 Followers event held by @nakunakunomi.
> 
> Cliché prompt: Someone made the fire alarm go off and now my cute neighbor is standing next to me in only their PJs  
> Random word to include: butterfly

Kiku from the number nine was the most beautiful woman you had ever seen. A mere sight of her, a mere scent of her perfumes lingering on the stairway, a mere glimpse of her flowing ravenblack hair caught with a corner of your eye was enough to set butterflies in your stomach flying. Or rather: one huge **butterfly** , weltering inside you and twisting your guts into a knot of anxiety. She was simply perfect. Tall and slender, with long and thick hair, with eyes of innocent doe and legs reaching heavens. She had moved in vis-à-vis a few months earlier and you fell in love almost at the first sight. Truly the woman of your dreams, even though you didn’t know much of her. If you were lucky, you exchanged some words once or twice a week, when meeting in the corridor. Ah, and there was that one time when you had helped her with some sugar, when she ran out of it when she had been baking and she invited you for a degustation. Nothing else, unfortunately and against your hopes.

You knew she trained kendo and worked in a traditional Japanese teahouse. She volunteered at the local orphanage and frequently raised funds for animal shelters. She was the one feeding cats and refilling water bowls and feeders for birds. If an elder neighbour needed help with grocery, it was always Kiku who was first to help. That one time when you had had to carry heavy bags on your third floor it was also her who had approached you. This had been your first meeting and the day you had known her name. Kiku. You liked the taste of the sound her name was leaving on your tongue and teeth. **  
**

_Ki-ku._

Like little wind chimes moved by a lazy breeze.

You had various dreams of her. Some of them were leaving a hard to describe mix of embarrassment and yearning after you woke up tangled in sheets. Some of them were making you breathless, some of them were leaving doubts about your own body and femininity, some they were just provoking the need of shouting “I’m so gay” all over the neighbourhood. But did at least one dream predict that one day you would stand next to the woman whom you loved like crazy… But in the middle of the night and she would wear a tanuki kigurumi, with ears, tail and everything?!

You weren’t even fully sure if it was a dream or reality though. You were woken up by a fire alarm and in less than a few minutes you found yourself outside, with nothing on, except for your own pjs and shoes you happened to grab by the way. It was cold, you wished so hard you had a bra on and the cutest and the most beautiful woman ever alive was standing right next to you and glancing down at you with a clear concern on her face.

“Um… (Name), do I remember right?” She asked, almost whispering. She had to bend down for you to hear her, she was _enormously_ huge. “You don’t have anything to cover yourself?” **  
**

You shook your head. You left everything at home and you weren’t allowed to get back until firefighters checked everything. You started to shake and goosebumps spilled along your arms. Kiku clicked her tongue solicitously.

“Can you at least cross your arms a bit higher?”

“Why?”

She bent even more, pinkish blush covering her cheeks and breathed right into your ear, “Your breasts are very… visible now.”

In sheer panic, you glanced and down and almost screamed in despair. Of course. No bra! Anyone who wanted to could see how cold you were feeling. Instead, you just groaned. Such a blooper, in front of your crush and - what’s worse - in front of the whole neighbourhood.

Kiku stood in front of you and spread her arms, loose kigurumi worked like a cover, “If you want, I can hug you? It will be a little bit warmer for you.”

The promise of warmth won over hesitation and embarrassment. You gladly wrapped arms around her waist and dived into soft pjs. The height difference was so big between the two of you your head basically rested on her bosom - but you somehow didn’t get flustered because of that. Indeed, it was very warm. And soft. And Kiku smelled so nice, of fresh flowers and herbal shampoo and green tea. You inhaled with bliss.

“I’m sorry I can’t think of anything more appropriate,” she said, shifting in place.

“No, no, it’s fine. You saved my butt, thanks.”

“I heard it was a false alarm.” She carefully wrapped her arms around you as well. Under the fabric you could feel her hard rock muscles. Oh, kendo. “We should be let in soon. A cup of hot cocoa will help.”

The response stuck in your throat as you realised something else. You indeed had nothing else than your pjs and shoes on. There were no pockets in your pjs. And you had no key in your hands. 

“What happened?” Kiku was immediately alarmed by tension running along your muscles. “Have I stepped on your foot?”

“The key.”

“Oh.” She somehow understood you without any explanation. “Hm. I don’t have cocoa. But I can offer a cup of tea, some blankets on the sofa and a breakfast, if we speak of it.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit, “Maybe ask for my phone number first?”

Soon, you were both laughing, clinging to each other as if you knew yourselves for years. Well, indeed, even years later, even after a few apartments you changed already together, Kiku was still bringing breakfasts for you to your shared bed. You both remembered that night as if it had happened yesterday. 

“Just to think of it, if I hadn’t forgotten the key back then, I’d never have become your girlfriend,” you liked to say when playing with her silky-soft hair.

“If you hadn’t forgotten your bra, I’d never have found courage to speak to you.” Was her answer, always followed by a kiss that was leaving a smear of lipstick on your fingers. “I had no idea what to say, I was such a coward.”

“You? Impossible.”

And then she was always smiling, “You are so beautiful I still barely can find courage to speak to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was initially published on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
